Reciproque I : Commencement
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Allen aime Kanda , mais est-ce réciproque ? Yullen ! le chapitre 11 enfin en ligne ! fic FINIE !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : en fond Lavi/Lenalee ; Yullen ( non réciproque)

**Note** : Alors c'est mon second Os , il est vraiment très court

**Note 2** : Excusez moi pour les fautes , j'espère qu'il y en a pas trop

**Note 3** : Joyeeeuuux Noeeel ^^

**Note 4 **: Cet OS est dédicacé à mes deux béta-lectrices : N'Ouphii et Maouss , c'est pour vous les filles ^^

* * *

Je suis là , assis tout seul, en ce soir de décembre et tu n'est pas là.

Ce 25 décembre , toute la congrégation est festive ; Lenalee et Lavi se sont enfin déclarés au grand damne de Komui et de ce pauvre Bak.

Miranda et Arystar ont oublié leur peine pour un moment et ils profitent pleinement de la fête avec les scientifiques.

Tout le monde est heureux sauf moi.

J'ai quitté la fête , je n'arrivais plus à garder ce masque jovial que tout le monde connait.

Mon passé me pèse beaucoup trop… Mana je suis tellement désolé , je regrette tant ce que je t'ai fais ce terrible soir…

Désormais la congrégation est devenu ma maison , je me rappelle de tous les moments passés : les missions avec mes nouveaux amis, les joies , les peines mais surtout ma rencontre avec toi : Yuu Kanda.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par toi , pourtant tout nous sépare.

Moi le maudit , toi le kendoka.

Blanc et noir.

Gris et bleu profond presque noir.

Nous sommes le contraire de l'autre mais sans toi , je ne me sens pas complet. Tu m'obsède à un point pas croyable.

Quand je te vois , mon cœur bat la chamade.

Quand tu es blessé , mon cœur se déchire.

Est-ce ça l'amour ?

Ce sentiment chaud et doux mais en même temps si amer.

Yuu Kanda , je t'aime maintenant j'en suis sûr mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais réciproque.

Alors je jouerai les idiots comme d'habitude, tu me détestera de plus en plus…

Je continuerai à t'aimer toujours plus , toujours plus fort.

Et j'accueillerai la mort avec soulagement ; car je sais que jamais mon amour sera réciproque.

* * *

**Omake:**

Shadow chantonnant : I wish you a merry Christmas , I wish a merry Christmas...

Kanda arrive et frappe l'auteur

Shadow se tenant la tête : aiieuh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?!

Kanda : C'est noël et t'as fais pleurer le Moyashi

Il montre du doigt un liliputien blanc au fond du jardin

Allen pleurant : ouuiiin mon amour n'est pas réciproque !!!!

Shadow , confuse : euuh , c'est que cet OS me trottait sur le clavier et j'ai pensé que ça serait bien si je le postai à Noël...

Kanda, enervé : Et bien tu penses mal , noël est une fête joyeuse auteuse sans cervelle

Allen : En plus ton OS est super court

Shadow : ah , tu veux que j'allonge tes souffrance ?

Allen : Oo Ouiiiiiin mon amour n'est pas réciproque !!!

Shadow ,rêveuse : réciproque, réciproque quel jolie mot

Kanda , blasé : Des reviews pour ce torchon atroce ?

Shadow : Joyeux Noël à tous


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Réciproque

**Auteur : **Shadowkan Shai ( moi)

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de D-Gray Man appartiennent à Hoshino- Sensei

**Couple :** Yullen

**Note :** Ceci est la suite du chapitre 1 ( logique ) , Je me sentais mal d'avoir fait souffrir ce pauvre Allen donc cette fic aura des chapitres ^^

Combien ? J'en sais rien ^^ ; on verra avec le temps =)

**Note 2 :** Donc « Réciproque » est ma première fic à chapitre , alors… euh… laissez des reviews pour savoir comment je me débrouille :p

**Note 3 :** Désolée si les chapitres sont courts , et pour les fautes.

**Note 4 : **J'espère que Kanda n'est pas trop OOC , j'ai essayé de respecter le vocabulaire très spécial de notre kendoka ^^

**Note 5** : On est au printemps

**Bref j'arrête mon babillage et bonne lecture**

* * *

**Xxxxx P.O.V Yuu Xxxxx **

Je te regarde endormis sous le cerisier en fleur , tes cheveux formant une auréole de neige autour de ta tête. Depuis le noël passé, tu as changé. Ton regard est bien plus triste , tes sourires, de plus en plus forcés.

Tu crois nous bernés , me berné , nous tes amis…ta famille. Putain , je me mets à parler comme toi ; à force de gueuler haut et fort tes putains de discours sur l'amitié , je les retiens. Tch pitoyable.

Tu ne réponds même plus à mes provocations , tu me regardes toujours avec cette douleur dans les yeux , comme si tu t'étais résigné.

Mais à quoi ?

Que t'es t – il donc arriver, où est passé mon Moyashi au tempérament si explosif , à la volonté de fer ?

Merde , si le stupide lapin m'entendait !!!

Moi, Yuu Kanda , le glaçon de la congrégation, l'exorciste solitaire et égoïste ; en train de penser à autre que lui-même.

Mais qui ne changerais pas à tes côtés, une lumière tel que toi force à montrer la meilleure partie de son être. Bordel , voilà que je vire au sentimentalisme.

Pourtant, j'aimerai pouvoir te dire des mots, des choses qui te ferai plaisir.

Mais ce n'est pas mon genre, de me dévoiler , de montrer ce que mon cœur cache.

Ce n'est pas mon genre de te dire que nos disputes me sont indispensables ( car au moins là , tu t'intéresse à moi), que…que… je t'aime.

Mais c'est impossible.

Je m'assoie près de toi, tu dors toujours.

J'avance une main et la passe sur ta joue, appréciant le contact de ta peau , douce et chaude. Je suis les contours de ta fine mâchoire puis je remonte tracer ta marque. Je retire ma main, j'abaisse mon visage. Oserai-je ?

Avant même que je me décide mes lèvres étaient collées aux tiennes.

Ce contact était si chaste , tel une plume.

Soudain je sentis une légère pression et je me retirais aussitôt .

Je vis que tu été bel et bien réveiller, tes yeux me fixant avec étonnement.

Qu'allais-je faire ?

* * *

**Omake :**

L'auteur buvant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

**Shadow :** Ouf, le deuxième chapitre est terminé , t'es content Allen ?

**Allen **, souriant comme un idiot : Ouii, merci d'avoir rajouté un chapitre ^^

**Shadow** : Je l'ai fait avec plaisir mon petit , bon tout le monde il est content ?

**Kanda** arrivant , mugen à la main , une aura destructrice émane de lui : C'est quoi ça !!! Je suis totale OOC !!!

**Shadow** , déprimant et pleurnichant : Mais euuh t'es un persos tellement compliqué !!! c'est pas facile de te cerné !!! t'es méchant , alors tu vas souffrir dans les prochains chapitres !!!

L'auteur s'enfuit en pleure ( ouuuiiin !!! )

**Kanda** une grosse goute manga derrière le tête : Merde , qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ?

**Allen** : Bin c'est la rentrée , elle est débordée mais elle a quand même pris le temps de poster le chapitre. Je crois qu'il faut que tu t'excuse.

**Kanda** , énervé : Je m'excuserai pas !!!

**Allen mode dark** : Bon c'est toi qui vois , mais tu vas souffrir dans le prochain chapitre mouhahaha

Allen s'en va réconforté l'auteur , une brique de lait à la main.

**Kanda** : …… merde !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : Voici le chapitre 3 , je sais il est court mais le chapitre 4 sera plus long , j'ai presque fini d'écrire , encore un peu de patience

**Note 2 :** Bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes et laissez des reviews ^^

* * *

Xxxx P.O.V Yuu xxx

_Je vis que tu été bel et bien réveiller, tes yeux me fixant avec étonnement._

_Qu'allais-je faire ?_

_Xxx Fin P.O.V Yuu xxx_

Le japonais ne savait vraiment , mais là vraiment pas ce qu'il allait dire au jeune maudit ; il se sentit bien stupide de l'avoir embrasser , se maudissant jusqu'à la treizième génération.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris !!!

Notre blandinet national était ,lui aussi, complètement à côté de la plaque, enfin comprenait le : il s'endort tranquillement sous un cerisier et quand il se réveille, il voit l'objet de ses rêves penché sur lui , le visage très proche du sien. Avouez que ce n'est pas banale.

Peut être rêvait-il ?

De longues minutes s'écoulaient , les deux exorcistes , immobiles, ne savait pas quoi dire , ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche.

Le kendoka brisa le silence , il avait décidé de tout avoué à son Moyashi, quitte à se faire rejeter.

- Moyashi , je …

- Allen-San !!! Kanda-San !!! , s'écria une voix aigue et très désagréable.

Les deux exorcises se décolèrent aussitôt , étant rester dans la même position ( Kanda penché sur Allen) ; il ne fallait pas que quiconque ne les voient ainsi !!!

Chaoji dans toute sa mocheté se tenait devant eux , un large sourire déformant encore plus sa face de babouin.

- Ah Chaoji , que… que veux-tu ? , demanda le maudit , mal à l'aise.

- Il y a Komui-San qui vous demande , je crois que vous avez une mission ensemble.

- Quoi ?! Une mission avec Moyashi , il n'en ai hors de question !!!

La volonté de Yuu pour se déclarer , fondit comme glace au soleil.

Il se leva brusquement , il avait une furieuse envie d'éclater l'intendant sur un de ses stupides robots, lui et ses missions débiles. Kanda se dirigea vers la congrégation , Allen le suivait , restant à l'écart ; les yeux rivés au sol.

Les deux presque- amoureux (espérons-le) ne se souciait même plus du macaque qui arborait toujours son large et légèrement flippant sourire.

« Une mission à Venise , c'est trop romantique ! » se dit le babouin. « Ils en ont de la chance ! »

* * *

**Omake :**

**Kanda très énervé , une veine pulsant sur sa joue : **C'est quoi cette merde !!!

**Shadow et Allen se goinfrant de crêpes au Nutella : **Le chapitre 3 , pourquoi ?

**Kanda, s'égosillant** : J'allais me déclarer !!! Refais ce chapitre !!!

**Shadow mode dark** : non

**Allen mode dark** : Et puis c'est pas la faute de Shadow , c'est à cause de Chaoji.

**Kanda** : CHAOJII !!!

**Chaoji , large sourire** : ouii , Kanda-San ?

**Kanda** : MUGEN ACTIVEE !!!

**Chaoji** : AAAAAAH !!!

**Shadow**, ne se souciant pas du massacre: mmh les crepes au Nutella, c'est trop bon.

**Allen**, la bouche pleine : msjshfkjfbdqfk ( traduction : ouais délicieux)

**Shadow**, regardant Kanda poursuivre une macaque sur la plage : reviews siou plait


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : Et voici le chapitre 4, qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres ; j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plait toujours autant

**Note 2 :** Bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes et laissez des reviews ^^

* * *

En cette belle journée de printemps , la congrégation était plutôt calme. Komui se tenait tranquille , traumatisant ses esclaves dans la joie et la bonne humeur , il y avait même les pitis z'osiaux qui chantaient , bref cette belle journée puait le printemps et tout le monde était heureux.

Tout le monde ? Non !

Une personne n'était pas heureuse , ce n'est pas Lenalee puisqu'elle vit le grand amour avec le rouquin.

Non , cette personne était grande , musclée , plate comme une planche à pain , avait de très longs cheveux et un regard de tueur. Cette personne était nul autre que : Yuu Kanda.

Pourquoi était-il énervé ? Enfin plus que d'habitude. C'est simple, la journée avait très mal commencée : Tout d'abord il embrassa un Moyashi endormi qui se réveilla juste après , il voulut déclarer son amour au Moyashi cité juste avant , mais un macaque particulièrement repoussant l'en empêcha et par-dessus ça , un savant fou l'envoyait en mission avec le Moyashi en question.

On peut dire que notre cher Kanda n'a pas eu de chance , mais bon c'est le destin appelé Shadowkan qui a tous fait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda se dirigea vers le bureau de l'intendant , envoyant des ondes maléfiques à cent kilomètres à la ronde ; Allen le suivait à une distance respectable.

Komui dormait sur le dépotoir qui lui servait de bureau , quand soudain la porte claqua brutalement , le réveillant en sursaut.

- Quoi ?! L'apocalypse ?! demanda le chinois en essuyant un filet de bave.

- Espèce de barge , pourquoi j'ai une mission avec Moyashi !? hurla le japonais en désignant le blanc.

A ce moment , le maudit trouva ses bottes très intéressantes, il n'avait jamais remarqué que sa botte droite avait une petite tache de boue sur le dessus. L'intendant s' étonna : pourquoi le maudit ne répliquait-il pas à ce surnom ? Etrange.

Komui revêtît un sourire niais voir débile sur le visage.

- Ah Kanda-Kun ! Pourquoi une telle colère ? J'ai besoin de deux exorcistes pour cette mission et c'est tombé sur vous !

- T'as qu'a envoyé le stupide lapin et sa copine , répliqua le kendoka.

Soudain le chinois éclata en larme.

- OUUUIIIIN !! Ma chère Lenalee avec ce rustre de Lavi !!! Elle si pure et chaste entre les griffes de ce pervers !!! s'égosilla l'homme

- Euh…Komui-San , quelle est la mission ? coupa le blandinet.

Komui se ressaisit aussitôt , sourire débile de retour.

- Oui , alors vous allez en Italie ! s'exclama t-il en fouillant dans le dépotoir les ordres de missions et autres informations, Vous allez à Venise pour être précis , les trouveurs sur place ont aperçu des Akumas…

- Ce serait dû à l'innocence ? demanda le maudit , Yuu boudant dans son coin.

- Exactement !! Vous allez vérifier si c'est bien dû à l'innocence ; Venise est en pleine période de carnaval , il faudra vous fondre dans les décors et être très prudent. Bon je crois que tout est dit , je compte sur vous et bon courage !! déclara Komui , enjoué

Les deux exorcistes prirent les informations supplémentaires puis sortirent du bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambres respectives afin de préparer leurs bagages.

Sur le chemin, Allen perdu dans de moroses pensées , heurta quelqu'un.

- Oh pardon , s'excusa t-il.

- Allen-Kun , sa ne vas pas ? demanda Lenalee , tu as l'air préoccupé.

- Ce n'est rien Lenalee , je pars juste en mission avec Kanda et il n'apprécie vraiment pas , dit-il , un sourire faux sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr que ça ira, Kanda n'est pas si terrible , consola la chinoise.

- Oui , soupira le maudit , bon il faut que je me prépare , au revoir Lenalee.

- Soyez prudents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un copieux déjeuner , Allen s'en alla au pas de course vers le passage souterrains , l'anglais avait un peu trainé au réfectoire ; il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas avoir Mugen planté en travers de la gorge !

En tournant un couloir , Allen heurta ( encore ) une pauvre personne , le choc fut si puissant qu'Allen se retrouva par terre.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée !! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

Allen se redressa légèrement et tomba nez à nez avec une déesse …

* * *

**Omake : **

**Shadow , épuisée : **Purée , les fics à chapitres ça ne me réussit pas , où est mon paquet d'aspirine ?

**L'auteur cherche frénétiquement sur son bureau et n'entends pas les exorcistes arrivés.**

**Allen , tapote doucement son épaule : **euh… Shadow-Kun ?

**Shadow , sursaute** : aaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!

**Kanda , la frappant** : ce n'est que nous

**Shadow , gueulant en se tenant le tête** : non mais ça vas pas de faire peur au gens comme ça ?!

**Allen** : pardon

**Kanda** : tchh

**Shadow , retournant à ses recherches** : bon vous voulez quoi ?

**Allen avec la moue kawaii** : C'est qui cette « déesse » ?

**Shadow , le regarde de haut en bas, réajuste ses lunettes** **puis** : mouhahahahaha XD

**Kanda , énervé** : c'est qui cette « déesse » et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à MON Moyashi ?

**Shadow , s'arrêtant de se marrer** : Il faudra te battre Kanda , tu risques bien de le perdre, ton Moyashi.

**Allen et Kanda** : QUOI !!!

**Shadow ne se souciant plus d'eux** : la phrase du jour : Des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !! ^^

( essayer de deviner qui est cette mystérieuse déesse en attendant le prochain chapitre :3 )


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : Et voici le chapitre 5 !!

**Note 2 :** Bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes et laissez des reviews ^^

* * *

_Allen se redressa légèrement et tomba nez à nez avec une déesse …_

Devant Allen se trouvait une jeune fille rousse avec de grands yeux chocolat , elle était grande, fine et élancée. Allen se releva pour mieux la détailler.

Sur un manteau de trouveur , elle portait un t-shirt sans manche noir mettant en valeur sa poitrine généreuse ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuire mauve très moulant , le tout se terminait sur des bottes à talon plat , également noire.

Cette jeune fille était un vrai appel à l'adultère.

- Je vous plait ? demanda la rousse , malicieusement.

Aussitôt , Allen pris une jolie teinte carmin et s'empressa de s'excuser.

- Oh ce n'est rien , je m'appelle Eva , lui dit-elle avec un sourire à damner un pape.

- Euh , moi c'est Allen , Allen Walker.

- Allen ? c'est un bien mignon prénom , gloussa Eva.

Le maudit était franchement mal à l'aise, bien que cette fille soit jolie , même très belle , elle provoquait en lui , un sentiment de panique , de peur. C'est comme si, la rousse pouvait se transformer en ogresse et ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe.

- Excusez-moi mais j'ai une mission et je suis déjà en retard.

- Oh , vous etes exorcistes ? s'étonna Eva

- C'est exact , balbutia t-il

Eva observa le blandinet des pieds à la tête , puis ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur son manteau.

- Mais c'est vrai , vous êtes exorciste ! beugla t-elle

- Excusez moi Eva-San , mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, mon coéquipier n'apprécieras …

- Moyashi !!

Kanda venait d'apparaitre à l'angle du couloir, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. _Quand on parle du loup._ Le kendoka s'était légèrement inquiéter de ne pas voir le blandinet , lui ,qui se débrouillait pour être à l'heure , il attendait depuis dix minutes.

La japonais était donc partit à sa recherche , il ne lui avait suffit que de retourner au rez-de-chaussée pour voir son Moyashi se faire draguer ouvertement par une bimbo aux cheveux rouges.

C'était donc son devoir de coéquipier emmerdeur de s'immiscer dans la conversation. Il n'était absolument pas jaloux. Peut être, un peu.

Enfin , c'est normal qu'il soit jaloux de voir le garçon qu'il aime se faire draguer par une autre , c'est son droit et si vous n'êtes pas content, ne lisez pas !

- T'es qui toi ? questionna Kanda avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

-Qui est-ce Allen-Kun ? demanda Eva , s'en se souciait plus du kendoka.

Les iris bleu profond s'obscurcirent. Comment osez t-elle être si familière avec SON blandinet?!

Le dit-blandinet sentant un orage venir , fit les présentations rapidement.

- Kanda, voici Eva et Eva-San voici mon coéquipier, Kanda. Bon là , il faut qu'on y aille.

Eva s'agrippa à la manche d'Allen.

-Attends Allen-Kun, tu veux pas boire un thé avec moi avant ta mission , supplia t-elle avec des yeux de biche.

Ce fut l'eau qui déborda du vase. Kanda saisit brutalement le poignet d'Allen , dégagea la rouquine scotchée au maudit violement , lui assainis un regard noir puis d'une voix sèche , répliqua :

-On a une mission , en plus d'être collante , t'es sourde !?

Sur cette douce réplique , Kanda entraina Allen vers les barques.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivés au barque ,où les attendait Toma. Kanda installa Allen avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui , il n'avait pas lâcher son poigné.

La petite barque s'éloignait doucement de la congrégation. Kanda était toujours autant énervé , il ressassait sans cesse à propos du certaine rousse.

Qui était-elle ?

Une conquête du général Cross ?

Une amie du Moyashi ? horrible.

Une connaissance lointaine , peut être ? très lointaine alors.

La petite amie du Moyashi ? Non ! Tous mais pas ça !

Allen était à lui !

Il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre ! Yuu serait prêt à se battre pour sa Némésis.

Non loin des pensées du japonais , les joues pales du maudit avait une couleur pivoine très attirantes, ses yeux argents brillaient telle deux phares de voitures , Allen fixait la chaude et grande main du kendoka lui enserré doucement presque tendrement le poignet.

Kanda avait agis bizarrement face à Eva , c'est vraie , que généralement , il n'aime pas les étrangers mais là , sa réaction avait été disproportionnelle.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la barque ; Allen Walker se dit que peut être que Yuu Kanda ne le détestait pas , peut être qu'il l'appréciait un minimum ,et , si ses sentiments étaient réciproque ?

* * *

**Omake :**

**Shadow** lisant un manga autour de plein de livre de cours , marmonnant : il faudrait que je m'y mettes

**Allen tout joyeux** : bonjour Shadow

**Kanda **: s'lut la barge

**Shadow** relevant la tête : ah vous tombez bien , vous pouvez faire cette annonce

**Shadow donne un papier à Allen , ramasse ses livres de cours puis s'en va**.

**Kanda** : elle va où ?

**Allen , lit le papier à voix haute** : En raison d'un brevet blanc dans deux semaines et quatre jour, l'auteur décida (enfin) de réviser, mieux vaut tard que jamais .Donc d'ici un ou deux mois il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitre. Mais l'auteur rassure ses lecteurs : le chapitre 6 est déjà écris ( du moins sur papier) et espère que vous l'excuseriez de cette absence mais il faut travailler pour réussir.

**Kanda** : Brevet blanc ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Allen **: J'en sais rien , bon reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : Et voici le chapitre 6 !

**Note 2 :** Bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes et laissez des reviews ^^

* * *

_Allen Walker se dit que peut être Yuu Kanda ne le détestait pas , peut être il l'appréciait un minimum et si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ?_

Allen chassa immédiatement cette pensée pour y revenir aussitôt. Le kendoka montrait très rarement ses sentiments , voir , quasiment pas. Lire en lui n'était pas facile.

Le maudit posa ses prunelles argentées sur Kanda, l'admirant sur toutes les coutures , il suivit du regard la ligne de la fine mâchoire , la pommette saillante de la joue gauche pour retomber sur les longs cheveux noir aux reflets bleutés. Ce qu'il aimait le plus chez le kendoka , ce sont ses yeux , d'un magnifique bleu profond qui virait au noir lors des confrontations ( que ce soit avec les ennemis ou lui ) .

Kanda , sentant le regard insistant du maudit , tourna la tête et vit son Moyashi en train de le dévisager ouvertement, le Blandinet s'en aperçut et rougit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai Moyashi ?! demanda Yuu , le ton de sa voix reflétait un agacement palpable. _Si on peut même plus maudire jusqu'à la vingtièmes générations une bimbo, tranquillement !_

- Euh ,rien , rien du tout ,balbutia le dit-Moyashi.

- Alors , qu'est-ce t'a à m'fixer ,fit le japonais sceptique

- Je…je…me demandait, pourquoi tu ne lâchais pas mon poignet ? hasarda le disciple de Cross.

Aussitôt , Kanda le lâcha , comme brûler à vif ; Yuu ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il étreignait le fin poignet du maudit , trop énervé par la trouveuse. Allen sursauta face au geste brusque de son coéquipier , puis avoua , rougissant, le fond de sa pensée :

« Ca ne me dérangeait pas tu sais , Kanda »

Yuu le regarda , surpris , détourna les yeux en demandant d'une voix faussement désinvolte :

- C'est qui pour toi, la rouquine ?

- Eva-San ? Je ne sais pas vraiment , je viens juste de la rencontrer , enfin la bousculer , Allen émit un petit rire en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Le kendoka sentit un énorme poids s'en aller , cette rouquine n'était absolument rien pour son Moyashi.

- Pourquoi ? questionna ensuite le blanc de cheveux.

- Pour rien , t'occupes ,répliqua Kanda

Les deux exorcistes se turent , s'enfermant dans un agréable silence , ils pouvaient rester ainsi toute la vie si cela était possible. Puis , lentement le brun saisit le poignet de l'anglais qui le fixa , étonné.

D'une voix étrangement douce , l'aîné lui dit :

- Tu viens de me dire que ça ne te dérangeais pas .

- Oui , oui acquiesça Allen , totalement hébété devant ce geste si surprenant venant du possesseur de Mugen.

La main de Yuu , enserrait de nouveau son poignet, une douce chaleur envahit le plus jeune, voulant plus de contact , il entremêla leurs doigts sous le léger , mais très léger rougissement de Kanda. _Il n'allait pas se plaindre de l'initiative._

Allen lui dédia son plus beau sourire, pas ce sourire faux qu'il adresse à tout bout de champs ; _le sourire_ , celui qui tord les boyaux tellement ça vous retourne le cœur et qui vous fait avoir une tête de chouté au coca en y repensant le soir , dans votre lit.

Ce sourire si rare mais si beau.

Le japonais fut totalement déconnecter, la seule pensée cohérente fut : « Allen est si mignon » qui se répétait , telle une litanie sans fin.

Le maudit se dit que c'était le bon moment pour se déclarer , il valait mieux profiter de l'étrange comportement de l'exorciste brun ; et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques , alors tant pis. Certes , il souffrira mais il se relèvera et repartira de l'avant.

- Kanda ?

- Mmmh ? à l'évidence le kendoka était trop fatigué pour former une phrase.

- Kanda …je … ... ,débuta le blandinet

- Nous sommes arrivés , le coupa Toma

En effet , la barque était arrivée à bon port. Allen fut déçu , a priori ce n'était pas le bon moment , il caressa doucement le golem doré, qui nichait dans la poche de son manteau, dans une vaine tentative de le réveiller. _Timcanpy devient de plus en plus fainéant._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le trouveur et les deux exorcistes se dirigèrent vers la gare, comme d'habitude , ils sautèrent dans le train en marche sous le regard ébahi du contrôleur.

Vous avez déjà vu des hommes , habillés bizarrement, se jetant d'un pont pour atterrir sur le toit d'un train en mouvement ?

Installés dans une cabine première classe, les exorcistes se penchèrent sur les diverses informations concernant leur mission.

- Il y a environ trois jours , les trouveurs ont remarqué une forte croissance d'akuma à Venise , constata le disciple de Cross, le nez dans les documents , Timcanpy dormant paisiblement sur sa chevelure délavée.

- C'est exact ,confirma Toma , Venise est en pleine période de carnaval , il faudra être extrêmement prudent.

- Et comment allons-nous y aller ? demanda Allen , naïf

- Nous allons prendre le tunnel sous la manche jusqu'en France , puis à Marseille , nous prendrons un ferry pour arriver à Rome , ça nous prendra environ trois ou quatre jours ; justement il faut que j'appelle le QG pour une confirmation.

Le trouveur quitta la pièce , tandis qu'Allen étouffait un bâillement , Yuu le regarda fixement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? le blandinet était gêné et n'osait pas regardait les yeux bleu sombre de son vis-à-vis , de peur de s'y noyer .

Après un silence , Kanda daigna ouvrir la bouche :

- Tu es fatigué dors un peu , lâcha t-il finalement.

Allen tomba des nues , les yeux telle des soucoupes : c'était le jour des miracles pour que l'exorciste taciturne et égoïste se soucie un tant soi peu d'autrui. _Mais où aller le monde ?_

Le maudit resta figer , quelle sera la prochaine surprise : Kanda en tutu rose ?

Le kendoka soupira bruyamment , il se leva , s'assit à côté du Moyashi beugé. D'une main , il prit la tête d'Allen pour la caler contre son torse musclé et chaud ; au moins ce geste fit réagir le symbiotique :

- Que…qu'est-ce…que tu fais ?

- Dors , je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet , Moyashi No Baka , répliqua la disciple de Tiedoll qui ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec son adorable exorciste.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'Allen s'endorme pour pouvoir profiter de ce petit corps pressé contre lui.

- Je m'appelle Allen , Bakanda ! hurla le dit-Moyashi ,

Un très léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du japonais , _Allen avait réagi_, Kanda retrouvait son blandinet d'antan.

Allen se calla un peu mieux contre son amoureux (?), puis ferma les yeux apaisé.

Allen venait de découvrir une facette très attirante de Kanda : il avait une douceur et une tendresse insoupçonnée. Le jeune exorciste se dit qu'il pouvait mourir heureux , enfermé dans l'étreinte du kendoka.

Son amour grandissait.

**

* * *

**

Lexique

( j'ai préféré mettre leur réplique habituelle en japonais , en français je trouve bizarre) :

**Moyashi No Baka** : idiot de pousse de soja

**Bakanda** : idiot de Kanda

**

* * *

**

Omake

:

**Shadow**, habillée de toute la panoplie de la parfaite touriste : Je suis de retour !!!!

**Kanda et Allen** : tu es ENFIN de retour !!

**Shadow** : et oui , mes p'tits gars ^^

**Allen** : c'était comment le brevet blanc ?

**Shadow** , se curant les ongles : ooh sa peut aller , à part que j'ai merdé les maths , comme d'hab. quoi.

**Kanda**, énervé : c'est quoi cette manie : qu'à chaque fois qu'on veut se déclarer , 'y a un gus qui nous déranges.

**Shadow** : je sais pas ^^

**Allen** : au moins, tu t'es rattrapée en nous mettant ensemble ^^

**Shadow , **étonnée : qui a dit que vous étiez ensemble ?

**Kanda** , agacé : Je l'aime et il m'aime , je lui tiens la main et il me prends même pour son matelas: c'est évident qu'on est ensemble !

**Shadow mode dark** : c'est ce que tu crois...

**¤¤¤ rire sadique de l'auteure ¤¤¤**

**Allen et Kanda** , effrayés : Qu'as-tu prévu , espèce de folle !

**Shadow** mode dark forever : J'ai…prévu…de…PARTIR EN VACANCE !!

**Allen et Kanda** : HEIN ?!

**Shadow** , faisant de grands signe de la main : à dans 5 jours.

Shadow s'en va , laissant les deux PRESQUE n'amoureux penser à leurs futurs emmerdes ( dixit Kanda)

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 , le chapitre 7 mettra malheureusement plus de temps , cette saleté de BV m'a drainé tout mon inspiration -_-''**

**Bon reviews ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : Après une très longue attente , pour le bonheur de tous : le chapitre 7

**Note 2 :** Tout d'abord , je tiens à m'excuser de ma très longue absence , j'ai eu quelques problèmes… mais je suis de retour !

Je tenais à remercier toutes les gentilles lectrices pour leurs reviews, principalement Yuui Anata dont je dédie ce chapitre ( c'est pour toi cocotte ! ^__^)

Trêve de bavardage , place au chapitre !

* * *

Après cinq jours de voyage , les exorcistes arrivèrent à destination. L'effet carnaval se fit immédiatement ressentir , les rues étaient colorés et décorés de milles et une couleur , les magasins resplendissaient tout comme les gondoles multicolores. Les passants , nombreux et enjoués , riaient face aux pitreries des clowns.

Les deux exorcistes et le trouveur faisaient tâche par rapport au décor.

Toma proposa de chercher un hôtel ainsi que des vêtements moins voyant et enfin, ils pourraient commencer l'enquête.

Trouver un endroit où séjourner ne fut pas chose aisée , le carnaval attirait beaucoup de touriste , tel une tarte attirait les mouches ; suite à de vaines recherches , les trois hommes dénichèrent une petite auberge , tenue par une grand-mère , Isabella , très sympathique. Elle leur indiqua plusieurs magasins de vêtement.

C'est ainsi que Toma se retrouva affubler d'un costume de clown aux tons rouges et marrons , le trouveur pourra aisément récolter des informations tout en amusant les enfants.

Kanda avait troqué son manteau d'exorciste contre une chemise bleu marine , dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'au coude et ouvert les deux premiers boutons , qui mettait ses yeux en valeur ; un pantalon de toile noir moulant ses fines et longues jambes, il avait ,également ,une veste sans manche noire, le tout se terminait par ses habituelles bottes. Mugen siégeait sur ses hanches, Yuu avait attaché ses cheveux avec un lien de cuir en queue de cheval basse.

Le Kendoka était classe sans effort. Le brun attendait avec le brave golem doré , Toma étant déjà parti , Allen rester dans la cabine d'essayage.

Kanda s'impatienta _Le maudit était pire qu'une fille !_

- Moyashi t'as pas bientôt fini , tu ne retrouve pas ta cane ? dit-il railleur

Le disciple de Tiedoll avait beau aimé son petit exorciste , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'enquiquiner . _Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop_.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Allen en sortie. Yuu en resta bouche bée.

Le maudit portait une tenue blanche et argentée qui lui allait terriblement bien.

Chaussé de bottillons argentés, Allen portait un baggy blanc qui laissait entrevoir son aine , un sweet-shirt bicolore ( à manche longue et moulante ) blanc et argent qui se mariaient parfaitement aux yeux et à la chevelure du blandinet , des gants blancs terminait cette harmonieux ensemble.

Si Kanda était classe, Allen était _sexy !_ De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et le disciple de Cross était légèrement gêné, Kanda le dévorait des yeux limite _il ne bavez pas_. Le japonais avait gardé un minimum de self-control.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit l'anglais

Le japonais se reprit aussitôt , un début de rougeur sur les joues.

- Ca te vas bien grommela t-il

Le symbiotique le remercia , rouge de plaisir . Le grand Yuu Kanda venait de_ lui faire un compliment _!

Pour cacher son malaise , Yuu se dirigea vers la sortie laissant le soin de payer Allen. Chose faite , les deux amoureux (?) s'en allèrent vers la grande place ; le blandinet jubilait discrètement sa tenue avait eu les effets espérés : _Kanda n'était pas insensible à lui_.

En effet , ce style vestimentaire n'avait pas été choisi au hasard , aidé d'Isabella sur le choix des couleur , Allen avait mis en place le plan « conquérir Kanda » , il se devait d'être futile et discret , heureusement Allen Walker était doté de multiples talents et notre Kendoka nationale le découvrirai bien assez vite.

Timcanpy s'éloigna de son maître, il était effrayant quand il passait en mode dark, non loin du maudit , un certain japonais avait les yeux ancrés sur le postérieur appétissant de l'exorciste démoniaque, la seule opération concrète que le pauvre cerveau de Kanda concocta fut :

Moyashi + Sexy = le violer pendant son sommeil.

Qui l'eut cru , sous les airs de glaçon se cache un pervers ! _Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences_ même pour le taciturne Kanda.

Le disciple de Cross s'arrêta brusquement , Yuu obnubilait par le royal derrière , se cogna contre lui.

- Qui y a t-il Moyashi ?

- Je sens des akumas murmura Allen , l'œil activé.

Discrètement, le japonais porta sa main à la garde de son katana, les sens aux aguets. Il y aura enfin de l'action même si ça lui gâchait une journée tranquille avec son blandinet , ils étaient en mission pas en vacance. Le blandinet en question se concentra pour savoir précisément où se situaient les akumas puis une fois localisés , il partit en courant , Kanda sur les talons , ils évitèrent difficilement la population indifférente face aux dangers qu'ils encourraient.

Après trois escaliers descendu , deux tournants pris de justesse , les deux exorcistes s'arrêtèrent sur une berge pas totalement déserte : un groupe d'homme , normal aux premiers abords, se tenaient là. Ils riaient à gorge déployés alors qu'une jeune femme effrayée tentait de s'échapper.

Allen activa son bras et fonça sur les hommes , Kanda toujours sur ses talons , les malabars remarquant les innocences délaissèrent leurs apparences humaines sous les hurlements d'effroi de la jeune femme qui s'enfuit à tout allure. Les exorcistes ne firent qu'une bouchée d'eux, ils étaient bien trop expérimentés pour quelques akumas de niveau 1.

- Tch, ce n'était qu'un menu fretin déclara le japonais agacé.

Comprenez-le , il était si bien à se promener avec son Allen ( plutôt : il était si bien à regarder le derrière de son Allen) alors quand une bande de vulgaire akumas en mal de carnage fait des siennes , le brave pervers se retrouve énormément frustré.

- Ne te fâche pas Kanda, nous avons tout de même sauvé une…ggrrrrrmblrgrhf

Le ventre du maudit s'était manifestait ,_ la honte ! _Allen rougit de gêne sous les ricanements de son beau brun.

-Allez viens , on va manger , puis on retournera à l'auberge, Toma a peut être trouver des informations…

Mais le symbiotique n'écoutait déjà plus, pensant au délicieux repas italien qu'il allait engloutir…

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen soupira d'aise, allongé sur son lit, le repas avait été succulent, il s'en était mis plein la pense !

La porte s'ouvrit et le japonais entra.

- Toma n'est pas encore arrivé, il faut attendre soupira Kanda.

Il s'affala sur le lit de l'anglais, l'écrasant au passage , le blandinet s'offusqua :

- Kanda !! Tu m'écrases ! Sort de là !

- Fais moi sortir alors , provoqua le manieur de Mugen .

S'en suivit une bataille de polochon ; Allen et Kanda se comportèrent comme des gamins qu'ils n'ont jamais été . Dès cet instant , ils n'avaient plus aucun soucis, ils s'étaient enfermés dans un monde à eux , loin des guerres, des peurs , des souffrances …où plumes et rires volaient.

Après de longues minutes de combat acharné, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent finalement.

Le souffle court et le regard brillant , Allen avait du mal à respirer tant il riait. Le maudit s'écrasa sur le lit , désormais ,rempli de plume ( Isabella ne sera pas contente) ; et essaya de se calmer.

Le Kendoka n'était pas mieux que son coéquipier : le lien de cuir qui lui retenait les cheveux s'était détaché , libérant les longs cheveux noir bleuté. Ses joues arboraient des rougeurs mais moins soutenues que sur celles du maudit. Quelques minutes suffirent à Kanda pour se calmer à l'opposé du schtroumf délavé , gisant sur le matelas.

Le disciple de Tiedoll se rembrunit , _que lui est-il arrivé ?_ Il s'était comporter comme un véritable gamin ! Allen l'avait vraiment changé , mais étrangement cela lui plaisait de montrer cette face de lui, cette face cachée qui prouvait que Yuu Kanda était un être humain doté de sentiments comme les autres .

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Kanda quand ses yeux se posa sur le blanc , doucement , il s'allongea aux côtés du symbiotique , ses cheveux blancs éparpillés sur les oreillers semblaient encore plus doux , la respiration du disciple de Cross s'était enfin calmée , son torse fin s'élevait en un rythme lent et régulier.

Kanda se dit que sans Allen , sa vie n'aurait plus cette saveur qui le forçait à rentrer vivant de ses missions.

Le japonais se rappela le baisé qu'il lui avait volé , voulant recommencer l'expérience , même si Allen était réveillé !

Le Kendoka se pencha sur le maudit qui avait les yeux fermés ; Allen sentant une matière ( des poils ?) frôler son visage ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez face au brun.

-Kan…Kanda que…

Le maudit n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le japonais avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes , ce n'était juste qu'une pression , un contact très chaste mais cela suffisait amplement pour l'exorciste brun. Après un court moment , Kanda se leva, sans un regard pour le lilliputien, il ne voulait pas voir du dégout dans les prunelles argentées…

Allen , lui, ne comprenait plus rien : Kanda l'embrasse puis s'en va ?

Il regrettait de l'avoir embrasser ? Pourquoi l'avait- il embrassé , d'abord ?

Kanda l'aimerait-il ?

Perdu dans ses pensées , Allen eut le temps de voir que le disciple de Tiedoll avait la main sur la poigné de la porte , le sang du blanc ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir , il se précipita sur Kanda , l'enlaçant par derrière , le Kendoka se figea.

D'une voix tremblotante , Allen lui demanda :

-Kanda est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

**

* * *

**

Omake :

**Shadow ,attachée comme un saucisson sur sa chaise** : détachez moi !!

**Kanda mode sadique (enfin plus que d'habitude )** : il n'en ai pas question

**Allen mode dark** : où étais tu depuis tout ce temps ? tes lectrices attendaient ton chapitre

**Shadow , effrayée** : j'avais des problèmes

**Kanda sadique forever , dégainant son katana** : c'est la vérité ce mensonge ?

**Shadow , suant à grosses gouttes** : c'est la vérité , j'avais eu le syndrome de la page blanche , puis le syndrome de « pas envie de poster , trop fatiguée »

**Allen dark forever** : deuxième question : c'est quoi cette fin !

**Shadow** : il fallait bien que ça finisse un jour ^^ '

**Kanda **: je suis OOC !!!

**Shadow , innocente** : ah bon

**Kanda lui met Mugen sous la gorge** : dépêche toi d'écrire le chapitre 8 !

**Shadow en pleure** : Ouiiii me tues pas !!!!

**Allen mode light , s'adressant aux lectrices :** c'est bien que la fic soit mis dans les favoris ou en alerte mais laissez des reviews , c'est gratuit et sa ne prends pas trop de temps ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : Après une autre longue attente ^^' , voilà le chapitre 8 qui n'est qu'une transition du chapitre 9

**Note 2 :** Je me mets à plat ventre devant un chapitre aussi court , je le rapelle : ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition ...

Enfin bref , Chapitre 8 !

_

* * *

_

- Kanda est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le japonais ne savait plus du tout quoi faire , il n'aurait jamais du céder à ses pulsions ! Pour une fois qu'ils arrivaient à s'entendre ! Le kendoka avait tout gâché.

- Kanda est-ce que tu m'aimes ? répéta l'exorciste délavé

Il resserra sa prise sur la taille du japonais et posa sa tête contre son dos , c'était peut être le dernier geste qu'il pouvait faire avant d'aller saluer _Mugen_.

Etrangement , Allen gardait espoir que c'est sentiments soient réciproques ; mais il voulait une réponse ……qui ne venait visiblement pas.

Un moment passa dans le silence , alors que notre pervers national essayait de prendre la meilleure décision , _je lui dis , ou je lui dis pas_ .

Le blandinet commençait à perdre patience , sa question n'était pas si compliquée , quand même .

Exaspéré , il redemanda : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

S'étant finalement décidé , l'amateur de Soba répliqua :

« Question idiote »

Allen vit rouge , le kendoka se moquait de lui ; il se sépara de lui et , malgré le gabarit de son interlocuteur , le retourna , afin qu'il soit face à face :

- Réponds - moi !

Le disciple de Tiedoll , soupira ( pour ne pas changer ) , puis d'une main il attrapa le fin menton du maudit et colla ses lèvres sur celle de sa Némésis secrète (plus si secrète que ca , finalement ) :

- Ca répond à ta question, Moyashi ?

Le Moyashi en question rougit puis détourna les yeux et déclara d'une voix peinée :

- Tu peux me vouloir sans m'aimer

Kanda remonta sa main , frôlant doucement le pentacle cramoisi de son Allen rougissant , et d'un ton aguicheur lui murmura :

- Je préfère avoir les deux , Allen…

Le maudit écarquilla les yeux , le kendoka lui retournait ses sentiments , bien que c'était dit d'une façon très _Kandaiesque_…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son étude du « langage Kanda » que celui-ci reposait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un nouveau baiser plus fort , plus entreprenant et surtout plus profond …

Alors que leurs langues bataillaient joyeusement ,au plus grand plaisir du blandinet, les chaudes et grandes mains du kendoka n'étaient pas en reste…

L'une d'elle alla se posait machinalement sur la chute de rein du maudit afin de les rapprocher , tandis que l'autre se faufilait sous la chemise caressant les parcelles de peau …

Dans le silence de la chambre , on n'entendait plus que de légers gémissements émis par les deux garçons.

Leurs bouches se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver , Kanda et Allen étaient indécollables , ils étaient de nouveau perdus dans leur bulle.

Suite à un autre langoureux baiser , les deux exorcistes se séparèrent à bout de souffle , les prunelles argentées s'ancrèrent dans les abysses bleu nuit, à travers ce contact visuel, le disciple de Cross pu voir tous les sentiments que le manieur de _Mugen_ ressentait pour lui : amour, tendresse, douceur et aussi du désir , beaucoup de désir …

Le Moyashi déglutit , il n'était pas vraiment prêt à sauter le cap , et puis ils venaient de se mettre ensemble , c'était un peu trop tôt, bien qu'il soit le plus jeune exorciste de la Congrégation , il n'était pas si _précoce_ !

Mais comment arrêter la fougue du Japonais ?

Entre deux baisers , le blandinet réussit à glisser une malheureuse supplique , royalement ignorée par le Kendoka.

Celui-ci délaissa les lèvres légèrement gonflées par les précédents baisers, pour conquérir un autre territoire : le cou .

- Kan…Kandaaa…arr…arrête…s'il..te..plaiit haleta Allen

Mais le disciple de Tiedoll n'écoutait déjà plus , il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : découvrir , explorer ce corps contre lui .

- Kan..Kandaaa..arrê..arrête… retenta le maudit

Allen ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le traitement que le brun lui infligeait était des plus doux ….

Le manieur de Mugen rapprocha encore plus leurs corps , comme s'il voulait s'ancrer, se perdre en lui …

« _oh mon Dieu »_ fut la pensée du Moyashi , quand il sentit une bosse bien distinct contre son ventre.

Si Kanda était dans cet état, serait -il encore possible de le stopper , et le pire… c'était que le corps d'Allen commençait à _réagir _également !

L'exorciste brun se redressa et écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son interlocuteur , s'abreuvant d'elles comme les lapins dans un étang .

Le japonais dénuda son désormais petit ami de son sweat-shirt puis se mit à se frotter lascivement contre le plus jeune , qui ne retenait même pas ses gémissements ; il ( Kanda ) porta ses mains sur le baggy d'Allen , le déboutonnant ….

Animé d'une pulsion encore plus puissante que précédemment, le taciturne infiltra une de ses mains dans le baggy , frôlant doucement la bosse qui s'y formait , tout en déposant une nuée de baisers humides sur le cou pâle…

Aussitôt l'alarme _danger _s'enclencha…

- KANDA NOON !!!

**

* * *

**

Omake :

**Shadow, hystérique** : MOUHAHAHA XD

**Kanda, frustré** : Bordel Où est la suite !!!!

**Allen , choqué** : Kan…Kanda va me violer ….Oo

**Shadow Ze Big Boss** : Que c'est jouissif de savoir la suite XD

**Kanda , pétant un câble** : Où est la suite Merde !! ."

**Allen , en pleure** : Kanda va me violer T.T

**Note de Shadyy : Bonjour les gens ^^**

**Je sais que j'ai dit dans « question de gout » que je mettais cette fic en hyatus mais finalement je vous poste quand même ce pitit chapitre de transition qu'est le chapitre 8. Histoire de ne pas me faire étriper ^.^'****La suite viendra donc après ce p***** de brevet , donc dans à peu près la fin du mois de Juin -_-''**

**J'espère que je ne frustre personne =) **

**Laissez des reviews ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec , ils appartiennent à la grande Hoshino-sama

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : C'est saletés d'exams finis , voilà ce que vous attendez tous ! le chapitre 9 !

**Note 2 :** Désolée pour les fautes …

_

* * *

_

KANDAA NOOON !!!

Allen avait crié si fort que Kanda le lâcha immédiatement, surpris.

Le Blandinet était rouge , _de honte ou de plaisir_ , il ne le savait pas lui-même ; il riva ses mirettes argentées au sol , se risquant à regarder le japonais.

Le japonais en question , était en état de choc , enfin autant que puisse l'être un jeune taciturne , c'est-à-dire les yeux à peine écarquillés.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait _failli violer_ le maudit , plutôt, il en était bien parti.

Pourtant ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il n'était tout de même pas un animal !

Et ce pauvre Allen , complètement paniqué , qui n'osait pas lever la tête.

Kanda avança sa main vers le disciple de Cross.

- Allen … je … commença t-il

- Sieur Kanda , Sieur Walker ? résonna la voix de Toma à travers Timcanpy

- Oui qu'y a-t-il Toma-San ? se reprit Allen , s'approchant du golem doré et mettant une certaine distance entre lui et le kendoka.

- J'ai trouvé une piste intéressante sur l'innocence , retrouvez moi au _Museo Correr_

- D'accord , nous arrivons confirma le maudit mettant fin à la connexion via golem

- Bon bin , nous avons enfin une piste , dépêchons nous Kanda déclara Walker sans un regard pour son petit ami.

Après avoir ranger sommairement la chambre et qu'Allen se soit rhabillé , les deux exorcistes se rendirent sans plus tarder au Museo Correr, musée municipal de Venise.

C'était une grande bâtisse , composées de plusieurs ailes , et elle attirait indéniablement les touristes.

- le musée _Correr_ porte le nom du collectionneur _Téodoro Correr_ , c'était un descendant des plus anciennes familles vénitiennes , il légua ses richesses à la municipalité de Venise expliqua Toma aux exorcistes , après que ces derniers l'eut rejoint .

- j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs continua le trouveur , il semblerait que le musée détienne un tableau …animé

- Un tableau vivant ? le coupa Allen , étonné

- C'est exact , il se situerait dans l'aile napoléonienne , il parait que la nuit venue , l'une des toiles s'anime

Cela doit surement être dues à l'innocence si innocence il y a... songea le maudit , en observant le monument

Loin des élucubrations du maudit, Kanda était comme déconnecté , bien qu'il n'en montre rien, le manieur de _mugen_ était chamboulé , Allen ne lui adressé pas un regard , pas une parole . Il avait essayé maintes fois d'entamer une discussion afin de s'excuser ( bien que ce n'était pas son fort ) , mais le symbiotique ne daignait pas l'écouter.

Une douleur sourde empoigna son cœur et il poussa un soupir inaudible , abattu…

Pendant que Toma approfondissait ses explications , ravie que le sieur Walker l'écoute avec autant d'attention .

Malheureusement , le sieur Walker , avait décroché de la conversation depuis un moment , il observait discrètement son presque-violeur .

Ce qu'il vit , le laissa ébahi , Kanda Yuu , le kendoka-des-neiges-japonaises , colérique et râleur exorciste de son état , semblait dans une autre dimension ; ses yeux bleu profond fixaient vaguement un paysage quelconque ( là , un groupe de touriste bien bruyant) , cela avait l'air de le chagriné car une moue triste et peinée se reflétait légèrement sur le visage habituellement stoïque du kendoka .

Il devait sans doute culpabilisé de son acte, le disciple de Cross ne lui en voulait pas , quand il avait crié et que le brun à la queue de cheval l'avait lâché , le blandinet avait immédiatement vu que l'ainé regretter de l'avoir forcé .

Et puis il ne l'avait pas forcé , maintenant qu'il y repensait , son petit ami ne l'avait aucunement forcé , cela allait juste trop vite pour lui et Yuu avait seulement exprimé son désir et sa passion à son égard ; l'effrayant , mais cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention autre que de l'empêcher de s'asseoir correctement pendant quelques jours …

Laissant le trouveur à son babillage sur le fabuleux lieu où cet incroyable musée fut construit, Allen s'approcha doucement de son presque-amant , toujours sur son nuage de désespoir , et glissa sa main gantée dans celle de son amour.

Le taciturne , sursauta imperceptiblement , il tourna la tête et admira sa victime qui lui dédiait un timide et angélique sourire , les joues rougies ,Allen était en tout point _l'Uke Ultime_ de Kanda , enfin d'après la barge d'auteure .

- Kanda je ne t'en veux pas murmura doucement le blandinet

Le disciple de Tiedoll, détourna les yeux , de fines rougeurs s'étendaient sur ses joues et il serra la petite main de son ange , apaisé .

Après cette mission , il ferait des excuses en bonnes et dues forme , le détenteur de _mugen_ ne voulait pas que leur histoire parte sur des bases précaires .

Bien qu'il soit un pervers notoire, dangereux pour le postérieure d'un certain Walker , Yuu avait aussi une part de romantisme.

_Ah ! c'est beau l'amour …_

Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet .

Il fut décider que les exorcistes reviendraient le soir venue , afin d'explorer la fameuse ailes napoléoniennes.

D'ici là , il avait toute l'après midi de libre , au grand plaisir d'Allen .

Ce petit goinfre avait toujours voulu connaitre les biens faits des glaces à l'italienne et comptait bien découvrir ce met avec Kanda…

**xxxxxxXXXX le soir XXXXxxxxxxx**

Trois silhouettes courraient à vive allure sur le toit du _Museo Correr_ , se dirigeant vers l'aile napoléonienne

- Où allons nous maintenant Toma ?

- Il doit y avoir une trappe sieur Kanda , il ne reste plus qu'à la trouvée..

- Ah la voilà ! Toma-San , Kanda elle est ici

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'aile , leurs voix n'étaient plus que chuchotements et murmures .

- Les systèmes d'alarmes ont été désactivés par le responsable ,pour éviter les émeutes de la populations , nous allons subtiliser le tableau et faire croire à un vol exposa Toma.

- Bien , où se situe ce tableau ?

Kanda n'avait plus qu'une seule envie , finir cette mission au plus vite …

Se déplaçant habilement entre les œuvres de style navale que renfermait l'aile , leurs sens aux aguets dans l'espoir d'entendre un son ou une parole qui les conduiraient au tableau soit disant-vivant .

Après quelques minutes de lourd silence :

- tch , ce n'était qu'un qu'une rumeur ,il n'y a aucun tableau animé ici, on s'est fait avoir s'énerva Kanda

- J'ai bien peur de vous contredire jeune homme s'éleva une voix fluette

Le trouveur et les exorcistes se tournèrent aussitôt vers cette voix pour apercevoir une toile à l'écart , elle représentait une fée vêtue d'une toge blanche , ses cheveux blonds glissaient sur ses frêles épaules , encadraient un fin visage de porcelaine orné de grands yeux bleu azur et de petites ailes de papillons translucides se déployaient dans son dos.

- C'est donc toi le fameux tableau fit Allen

- hihihi oui c'est moi , gloussa le personnage , vous voulez l'innocence qui est en mon sein , n'est-ce pas ?

- hm, on va rien te cacher..

Le disciple de Tiedoll s'empara des bords en marbre du cadre et tira … mais l'œuvre ne bougea pas d'un iota . Le japonais tira plus fort mais rien n'y fit , la toile restait bien ancré aux murs

- Oy Moyashi vient m'aider cette fichue peinture ne veut pas se décoller

Le dit Moyashi prit également les bords de la représentation quand soudain le visage de la fée changea de trait prenant celui de…Road !!

Une lumière intense s'échappa du tableau et les deux exorcistes disparurent devant le regard effaré du trouveur , impuissant …

Allen papillonna des yeux , où se trouvait-il ? où était Kanda ? mais surtout que c'est-il passé ?

Il se releva du sol , et tourna sur lui-même , essayant de se repérer , il n'y avait rien autour de lui , un vide noir l'entourait .

Brusquement il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et une voix hautement reconnaissable résonna :

- Comme le monde est petit , Shonen …

**

* * *

**

Dédicace :

**Vous mes amis qui m'avez soutenue, vous , avez qui , j'ai partagé tant de moment rythmé par nos rires et nos conneries.**

**Je ne vous oublierez jamais , vous serez là dans mon cœur , malgré la distance, malgré les départs …**

**Vous êtes et resterez mon univers : ****Mouss**** , N'Ouph, Pop, Minibus , Onee-chan , Andive, Bisounours, Lapinou, Pierrevert, Matthew **

**Dans le cœur de votre At-Chan et ce pour l'éternité… **

**Je vous aime .**

* * *

_**Bon bin voilà le chapitre 9 , je vais me coucher bonne nuit et je vous dis à bientôt pour la chapitre 10**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec, ils appartiennent à la grande Hoshino-sama

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : Et voici le chapitre 10 !! Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le retard, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ^^

**Note 2 :** Désolée pour les fautes …

**Note 3 : **Je ne respecte pas vraiment le manga ni l'anime, on va dire qu'Allen a rencontré Tyki en Chine et pis ils sont tous rentrés chez eux =p

* * *

_Brusquement il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et une voix hautement reconnaissable résonna :_

_Comme le monde est petit, Shonen …_

Allen se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme de grande taille, la peau bleutée ( ou grise ), des stigmates sur le front et des yeux jaunes envoûtants. Tyki Mikk , le Noa du plaisir.

Un frisson d'appréhension secoua le jeune symbiotique. C'était bien sa veine de tomber sur l'homme qui avait failli arracher son cœur !

- Cela fait longtemps Shonen, je t'avoue que tu m'as beaucoup manqué reprit le Noa.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque rétorqua hargneusement le blandinet.

- Shonen, Shonen tu me brises le cœur minauda le jeune homme.

D'un pas rapide, il se glissa de nouveau, derrière le maudit et d'une langue taquine, lécha le pentacle rouge, faisant frissonner son ennemi.

Ce dernier se dégagea et mettant une distance de sécurité, s'insurgea :

- C'est quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !?

Un « huum, délicieux » lascif, lui répondit, ajoutant de légère tâche carmin sur ses joues.

_C'était quoi son délire au Noa !_

- Quand on s'est vu en Chine, nous n'avons pas pris le temps de s'amuser, faire plus ample connaissance, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le blandin déglutit discrètement. Le sourire du gentleman s'élargit. Il avança d'un pas et Allen en recula de trois. Il n'était pas du tout rassurer. Sans prévenir, Tyki invoqua son tease, Walker réagit aussitôt, enclenchant son innocence mais rien ne se produisait, il reçut de plein fouet l'attaque du golem. Plié en deux, Allen respirait difficilement, le haut de son uniforme s'imbiber de sang.

- Qu'y a-t-il Shonen ? Défends toi voyons, je n'aime pas que mes proies soient soumises continua le brun

Tyki décocha un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du maudit, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin, celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur.

_Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à activer son innocence ?_

- Quoiqu'un exorciste soumis, c'est assez _jouissif _murmura t-il ( Tyki) pour lui-même.

Allen écarquilla les yeux, il venait de saisir les réelles intentions du Noa. Et il était dans un profond guêpier, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, et vite, sinon le disciple de Cross ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Perdu dans ses pensées de « comment vais-je-m'en sortir », l'Anglais n'entendis pas, ni ne vu que l'homme s'était considérablement rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le souffle brûlant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres…

L'exorciste sursauta et s'empressa de se dégager malgré son abdomen douloureux.

Un large sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de Tyki, _il allait s'amuser_ _…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kanda papillonna des yeux, il était dans une large étendu blanche, et rien à perte de vue.

_Où étais t-il tombé ? Et Moyashi ? _

Alors qu'il tournait autour de lui-même, tel un lion en cage, indécis face au chemin à prendre, le kendoka entendit un rire. Ce même rire qui s'échappait du tableau …

Sans tergiverser plus, Kanda se dirigea vers la voix.

Perchée sur une bougie rose géante, Road Kamelot l'observait. Elle commença à fredonner doucement :

_Petit exorciste, veux tu jouer ?_

_A toi de décider : quel chemin pour sortir_

_Dans mon joli rêve, détiens tu la clé_

_Naïf Exorciste, préfères tu mourir ?_

_Si tel est le cas_

_Je m'en donnerai à cœur joie._

Le Japonais resserra sa prise sur la garde de Mugen. S'il s'en tenait aux dires, cette gamine était le Noa du rêve : Road Kamelot, mais il ne connaissait en rien ses capacités, l'amateur de soba se maudit, il aurait du demander plus de détails au rouquin mais ce lapin crétin et son caractère exubérant avaient eu raison de lui.

Et là, il se retrouvait devant une ennemie inconnue, qui pourrait bien faire une bouchée de lui.

Le kendoka avait pour habitude de ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

La fillette recommença son chant :

_Petit exorciste veux tu jouer ?_

_A toi de décider quel chemin pour sortir _

Devant Yuu, deux ruelles de différentes couleurs apparurent :

_Du bleu pour les jours heureux_

_Du vert pour calmer les colères_

_Fais ton choix exorciste_

- C'est quoi ce bordel s'exclama Kanda. Pas du tout consentant à entrer dans ce petit jeu.

- Je suis Road Kamelot, je suis sûre que tu as entendu parler de moi.

Une moue renfrognée confirma ses dires.

- J'aime beaucoup m'amuser tu sais, mais personne ne veut jouer avec moi, pas même mon Allen se plaigna la fille

Kanda chipa, il était tombé sur la fan n°1 du Moyashi, il fallait qu'il s'attende à tout. Il devait être prudent et ranger cette jalousie naissante au fond du placard.

- Alors tu joues avec moi ? demanda la Noa avec une joie enfantine

- Tchh, je déteste les jeux , c'est bon pour les gamins cracha le chevelu. Mettant délibérément la scène du « polochon battle » aux ordures.

- Nyaa, joue avec moi fit Road capricieuse. Je sais comment rejoindre Allen souffla t-elle, air de conspiratrice à l'appui

Les yeux du disciple de Tiedoll lancèrent des éclairs, il n'avait visiblement pas le choix, il devait se soumettre à cette Noa, le temps qu'il retrouve son presque-amant.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? bougonna t-il

- Ouais amusons nous katana-man ! Le but est très simple, tu choisis un des deux chemins : l'un te mènera à la sortie et l'autre t'enverra en enfer.

Road laissa échappait un rire morbide

- Choisis exorciste ! La sortie ou la mort !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

D'une forte pression sur son bras, Tyki lui brisa le poignet droit

- Tu es dans un bien mauvais état, Shonen

Le maudit n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme, de larges ecchymoses couvraient son corps, le sang avait commencé à sécher ici et là formant des croûtes de saletés. Son corps lui semblait peser des tonnes et sa peau déjà pâle paressait blafarde.

Il s'était vaillamment battu malgré son innocence inactive, cette dimension semblait aspirer son énergie et il s'affaiblissait rapidement.

- Il est temps de passer au niveau supérieur, Shonen

Tyki empoigna le cou de sa proie et sans une once de douceur posa ses lèvres sur celle du disciple de Cross.

Echangeant un baiser ( non consentant) de sang, la peur se reflétait dans les prunelles d'Allen, beaucoup trop faible pour exécuter un quelconque mouvement.

Le Noa se gorgea de la vision alléchante qu'Allen lui offrait sans le savoir. Voir cette peur dans ses jolis iris l'excitait énormément, son corps paralysé, accentuait son désir.

Sans forme de procès, il arracha ce qui lui restait de haut et s'attaqua au pantalon, lui cassant au passage une jambe. Le maudit hurla, submerger par la souffrance.

Ses pensées ne se tournaient que vers son amour.

Kanda_,_ Kanda_, Yuu… à l'aide…viens me sauver…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Kanda nooon ! »

Avec un cri de rage, le disciple de Tiedoll égorgea Lenalee. Le corps de la jeune femme s'écroula, sans vie. Autour du japonais, différents corps tel ceux de Mari, Chaoji, Komui, Johnny et Krory gisaient, inertes.

Kanda avait opté pour la ruelle verte, la colère c'était bien son domaine, non.

Tout au long de son trajet, il avait du combattre des doubles de ses amis, essayant de le tromper. Le premier fut difficile, il affronta son vieil ami, à présent disparu : Daisya.

Et cette sale gamine qui le narguait avec ses chansons débiles !

…_Sauver…Yuu…à…l'aide.._

Kanda se figea. Moyashi ? Non impossible !

La fillette lui avait dis qu'Allen n'était pas dans cette dimension ! A moins que…

Sous l'œil curieux de Road, le Japonais s'assit par terre, dans la position du lotus, joignant ses mains sur Mugen, Kanda vida son esprit. Et il entendit distinctement son petit ange l'appeler, _non_, le supplier.

_**Yuu, aide-moi**_

_**Moyashi ?**_

_**Yuu ? Yuu !**_

_**Où est tu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Tyki..Mikk..j'ai peur..il..va..me...faire du mal**_

_**Où est tu ?!**_

_**Yuu à l'aide**_

_**Où est tu bordel ! **_

…_**.**_

_**Moyashi !**_

- Allen ! S'écria le brun à la queue de cheval.

Tel un diable à ressort, il se releva et apostropha la fille qui l'observait. Une lueur de convoitise dans le regard.

- J'ai plus de temps à perdre, où est la sortie ?!

- Ouuh, calme-toi, katana- man fredonna la gosse

Agacé, Kanda invoqua ses insectes, d'un saut souple, Road évita facilement l'assaut. Resserrant le nœud rouge qu'elle arborait dans sa tignasse, elle soupira :

- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant, katana –man, en plus tu as pris le bon chemin bougonna la petite fille

"Néanmoins, il y a une personne qui souhaite te rencontrer"

Le jeune homme esquiva de justesse, un jet de lumière brûlant. Une femme armée d'un katana semblable au sien, apparu en même temps qu'une porte au bois sombre…

Des cheveux noirs retenus en une queue de cheval haute, des yeux marines, un yukata sombre moulant un corps fin et une moue boudeuse…

- Kaa-sama !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tyki dévêtait tranquillement l'exorciste, déposant quelques baisers sur la peau abîmée.

Allen demeurait comme absent, les yeux ouverts, le corps immobile, on aurait pu le penser mort mais la respiration sifflante prouvait le contraire. Sa passivité ne dérangeant aucunement son bourreau, le maudit aurait bien assez d'énergie afin de le supplier de l'épargner…

Sans prévenir, le blandinet asséna un brutal coup du genou dans les parties intimes du Noa, jusqu'alors couché sur lui. Ce dernier étouffa un juron, le visage violet (il a la peau bleu, le bleu et le rouge ça donne du violet ) ; Il aspirait de grandes goulées d'air, tentant de faire abstraction du mal qui lui vrillait les coui… les bijoux de famille.

Une fureur sans nom s'empara de lui quand il posa les yeux sur le blandin, recroquevillait au loin.

Entendre la voix de son amant lui avait redonnait courage. Il n'allait pas se laisser violer sans rien dire. _Il restait un exorciste que diable !_

De plus Tyki Mikk méritait ce choc. Apercevant l'air de psychopathe névrosé, Allen se dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire que d'émasculer un Noa, surtout si ce dernier représenter le _plaisir_.

La créature s'avança, la folie brillait dans ses iris d'or. Tyki plongea sa main dans le ventre de sa victime sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais en lui perforant l'estomac.

Un hurlement d'agoni éclata, du sang s'échappait abondamment de la plaie béante.

Mikk s'esclaffa de ce rire de malade qui fait fondre l'auteur, ce rire qui montre que le sexy Noa à trop pas l'air bien dans sa tête.

Une lame de katana fendit l'air, Tyki eut juste le temps de s'éloigner d'Allen qu'un autre coup suivit, estafilant sa joue.

Kanda avait secouru le petit tas de chair sanguinolent. A l'image de son petit ami, Yuu était sévèrement blesser, le combat entre sa défunte mère fut horrible, il en était ressortit très affaibli autant physiquement que mentalement.

Du sang s'égouttait le long de ses abdos et s'échouait par terre formant une petite flaque, son corps était strier de coupure plus ou moins longues et profondes. Le manieur de Mugen ne tenait presque plus debout, mais il combattrait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour protéger son ange.

Le Noa s'élança vers l'exorciste brun, prêt à engager une bataille mortelle…

Tyki, le comte nous demande averti Road, s'immiscent, à quelques mètres des protagonistes.

Ces derniers se regardaient en chien de faïence un moment, puis le Noa du plaisir soupira.

- J'ai bien peur de remettre ce duel à plus tard, d'ici là soignez-vous bien salua Tyki, exécutant une petite courbette moqueuse.

- Au revoir Allen-chan, à une prochaine fois ajouta Road, envoyant un baiser au symbiotique gisant dans sa flaque de liquide pourpre.

Une fois les Noa partis, Kanda se décrispa restant pourtant sur ses gardes, il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à son co-équipier ; avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Yuu pris Allen dans ses bras.

- Tu..es..venu.. murmura difficilement Allen

- Je..ne..t'aurais..pas laisser…ainsi.. répondit le brun , la respiration hasardeuse

- Je..je..t'aime souffla le disciple de Cross avant de perdre connaissance, vite suivi par le Japonais.

Les deux corps chutèrent sur le sol dans un bruit mat, une vive luminosité les entoura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- hmm, c'est très intéressant, bon travail ma petite Road, tiens voilà ta récompense.

Le comte millénaire lui mit un énorme paquet de sucrerie entre les bras.

- Merci mon prince !

- Comte, qu'allons nous faire maintenant que votre hypothèse s'avère être juste ?

- Les innocences ont évolué, ce lien qui s'est crée entre Allen Walker et cet exorciste brun confirme ma théorie, mon cher Tyki-pon. Leurs deux innocences sont entrées en osmose, un court instant, cela pourrait bien compromettre mes plans. Mais rien ne presse. Observons-les simplement. J'aurais bientôt les exorcistes à ma merci …

* * *

**Lexique : **

**Shonen : mon garçon **

'**kaa-sama : mère **

**Moyashi : pousse de soja **

* * *

**Omake : **

**Shadow, happy : **j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, j'ai vaincu le chapitre 10 !! .

**Allen , de mauvais poil : **Quel chap. de merde ! Tyki et Road sont totale OOC !! Et en plus je m'en prends pleins la gueule !

**Shadow , suant à grosse goutte : **quelle vulgarité Allen , Kanda déteins sur toi

**Kanda , quand on parle du sobaman : **tchh , ce chap est vraiment merdique , t'appelles ça des scènes d'actions ! Et cette fin complètement pourrave !

**Shadow , marmonnant : **je suis nulle en scène d'action j'ai fais de mon mieux …

**Tyki , se pointant : **Shadow , comment as-tu osé faire ça !!

**Shadow , flippe à mort : **oh mon 8 ème mamour , ça va bien ?

**Tyki ,invoquant le tease : **TU VAS MORFLER ! OSEZ M'EMASCULER !!!

**Shadow , help mee : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH T.T

**J'ai enfin fini et je m'excuse pour tout ce retard et aussi , si ce chapitre vous a déçu T.T **

**Les scènes d'actions … c'est vraiment pas mon bol de lait et Tyki et Road sont totalement OOC !!!**

**¤ Se transforme en Miranda¤ : GOOOMEEEN NAASSSAIII !!!**

**L'auteur va se pendre , encouragé par Kanda ***

**Road : laissez des reviews comme même ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : réciproque

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai ( moi )

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec, ils appartiennent à la grande Hoshino-sama

**Couple** : Yullen

**Note 1** : Enfin, j'y suis arrivée … Finalement !

Après bon nombre de prise de tête, et de doute, je pense que j'ai finalement réussi à faire ce 11ème et dernier chapitre !

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le dernier mais n'ayez crainte, je pense à une suite =)

**Note 2 :** Désolée pour les fautes, et je précise que je ne suis ni le manga, ni l'animé (ou alors que quelques éléments comme le déménagement du QG suite à l'attaque de l'akuma niveau 4 ), je reste sur mon idée de départ au moment où j'ai commencé à l'écrire (ouh, c'est pas très français cette phrase )

**Note 3 : **Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs (lectrices ), qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ou ajouter en favoris.

Encore une fois merci, à toutes !

_

* * *

_

_hmmm, c'est très intéressant, bon travail ma petite Road, tiens voilà ta récompense._

_Le comte millénaire lui mit un énorme paquet de sucrerie entre les bras._

_Merci mon prince ! _

_Comte, qu'allons nous faire maintenant que votre hypothèse s'avère être juste ?_

_Les innocences ont évolué, ce lien qui s'est crée entre Allen Walker et cet exorciste brun confirme ma théorie, mon cher Tyki-pon. Leurs deux innocences sont entrées en osmose, un court instant, cela pourrait bien compromettre mes plans. Mais rien ne presse. Observons-les simplement. J'aurais bientôt les exorcistes à ma merci …_

Dans un immense bureau, jonchés de feuilles, Komui Lee ressassait de sombres pensées. Il soupira fortement, gagné par une grande lassitude. Ces temps-ci tout lui échappait, deux semaines plus tôt, Allen Walker et Kanda Yuu avait été rapatrié en urgence, après la mission, non le piège où ils avaient été envoyés.

Les deux exorcistes étaient gravement blessés et l'un deux plongé dans un profond coma. Le Chinois se massa la nuque, endolorie, puis se leva et se rendit à l'infirmerie…

Assis sur un canapé, Lavi et Lenalee attendaient. En les voyant, ainsi enlacés, Komui attrapa sa jeune sœur et l'installa sur un autre fauteuil très loin du rouquin. Ce dernier exaspéré, roula des yeux. _Komui devrait bien s'y faire à leur relation_.

- Il y a du nouveau ? , S'enquit le frère possessif.

- Non Nii-san, il reste avec lui …immobile comme une statue …et…lui si. si pâle termina Lenalee dans un sanglot.

Lavi se retrouva aussitôt à ses côtés, la serrant tout contre son cœur. Komui tiqua mais ne pipa mot, à la place, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Une infirmière s'affairait ici et là, sans qu'_il_ n'y fasse attention, en apercevant l'Intendant, elle se retira après avoir lancer un triste regard vers _eux_.

Trois jours après leur retour, Allen avait pu récupérer un peu de sa force, au contraire de son co-équipier. Etrangement, le maudit, qui ne pouvait supporter le japonais, restait à son chevet nuit et jour. Le regard rivé sur le visage blafard et entaillé de Kanda.

- Allen murmura l'Intendant

Le garçon ne dit rien pourtant son corps se raidit presque imperceptiblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kanda est solide, il s'en remettra, tu le connais, c'est un battant continua t-il. L'homme se morigéna mentalement à ses mots,_ il pensait berner qui ?_

Chaque jour, il apprenait que le disciple de Cross avait déserté son lit, au profit d'une petite chaise, à côté de _son_ lit. Chaque jour, il allait les voir, essayant de faire réagir un tant soi peu le jeune garçon, le questionnant sur leur mission.

Toma lui avait rapporté que 3 heures après leurs subites évaporations, ils étaient réapparus dans un état pitoyable. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait aucune innocence. _Les Noas avaient –ils tout prévu dès le début ? Jusqu'où allait leur force ? Quel était le but de ce guet-apens ?_

Mais toutes ses tentatives se vouaient à l'échec.

Komui glissa ses prunelles onyx sur le lit, Kanda dormait d'un sommeil qui n'en était pas un. Son corps était recouvert de bandages, ses cheveux autrefois éclatant, étaient maintenant d'un noir bleuté terne.

Le voyant ainsi, si piteux, sa mâchoire se contracta cette satanée guerre faisait bien trop de victimes, détruisait des familles, des amis, des vies, des liens…

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il sortit, laissant les deux amants dans leur monde, un monde qui était devenu amère de larmes, et de souffrance…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Komui Lee ! aboya Malcolm Luberrier

- Oui ! s'exclama l'Intendant , revêtant son ô si célèbre masque de bouffon. Que faîtes vous donc là ? Vous ne voyez pas l'état de mon bureau ? J'ai énormément de travail ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dérangé ! _Surtout par vous _! gémit Komui d'une voix suraiguë

- Je sais fort bien que vous passer vos journées scotché à votre tasse de café ou bavant sur votre bureau !

- Même pas vrai ,couina le brun.

- Enfin, passons, qu'en est-il d'Allen Walker et de Yuu Kanda ?

- Oh et bien, Kanda-Kun ne s'est pas encore réveillé et Allen-Kun est encore alité...

- A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit sur leur mission ?

- Je viens de vous dire qu'il est alité pour un moment, il ne peut rien dire de pertinent sous l'effet de la morphine, voyons !

- Le rapport de trouveur ne me suffit pas ! Faîtes le parler, de grès ou de force, je veux des réponses ! Je veux savoir l'origine du phénomène ressentit par Hevlaska

- Qui vous dit que ça vient d'eux, objecta Lee. Il y avait deux équipes envoyées en mission !

Alors trouvez-les-moi ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une situation critique Komui ! Je ne tolérerai aucun faux pas à l'avenir cracha Luberrier.

Sur ces paroles pas très réconfortantes pour notre Ko-chan, l'amour secret de Chaoji prit congé.

- Il ne me manquait plus que cela, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec le Comte pour me soucier d'un autre désagrément grommela le frère de Lenalee.

Ah! je suis éreinté reprit –il, il est bientôt l'heure du café de midi, mais avant ça…

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOo

- Hevlaska ? As-tu pu identifier ce phénomène ?

- Oui Komui, ce ne sont pas de nouvelles innocences …

- Le cœur de l'innocence serait-il apparu ?

- Non, ce sont les innocences de Yuu Kanda et d'Allen Walker déclara t-elle de sa voix aérienne

- Quoi ? ! Comment se fait –il ? _Allen a déjà atteint le break point, mais Kanda je n'étais pas sur qu'il y parvienne un jour. Est-ce une nouvelle force que le Seigneur nous accorde afin de mener notre mission à bien ?_

- Leurs innocences ont réagi l'une à l'autre, formant une sorte de lien …

- Un lien ? Comme si elles s'étaient unifiées ? Ne formant qu'une seule et même innocence ?

- Exactement, les compatibles ont du ressentir un sentiment... , elle chercha avec soin ces mots puis continua, un sentiment fort, puissant… intense…

OoOoOoOoOOOOoOOoOOOoOoOoOo

- Yuu, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux pria Allen perché au-dessus du visage du kendoka.

Doucement, il remit en place l'une des longues mèches ébène de son amant.

- réveille-toi continua –t-il reviens-moi …

OoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOooOoOooOoOo

- Je n'y arrive pas, j'abandonne ! Capitula un petit garçon aux cheveux mi-long et aux grands yeux bleu ciel.

Il jeta son petit sabre en bois, déçu de sa performance.

Un rire cristallin résonna dans la clairière.

- Tu rends les armes trop vite mon ange se moqua gentiment sa mère.

- Kaa-san ? , Mais c'est pas ma faute, j'essaie mais ça marche pas se justifia le garçon penaud.

Elle s'approcha de son fils et à l'aide d'un mouchoir en soie, essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Kanda sourit doucement. Sa mère était si gentille et tellement jolie dans son long yukata blanc, sa longue chevelure noir bleuté étaient relevés en un chignon assez complexe -entremêlé de légères tresses-, qui lui donnait l'air d'une de ces grandes impératrices dans les légendes chinoises que Nakao-san, le pêcheur, lui contait.

Une fois sa tâche terminait, Hitomi, ébouriffa tendrement la crinière de sa progéniture.

- Ne pers pas espoir, il suffit juste de persévérer lui dit-elle

- Tu penses que j'arriverai à être aussi fort que père ?

- Oui ! Tu seras même beaucoup plus fort que lui !

- Et je te protègerai à sa place ! Affirma Yuu Kanda du haut de ses sept ans.

Hitomi l'étreignit chaleureusement, Yuu –rougissant- se dégagea aussitôt de son emprise et ramassa son sabre, reprenant son entraînement sous le regard fier d'une mère aimante.

OoOoOoOOoooOooOOoOOOOoOOooO

Un coup de sabre fendit l'air et déchira le flan gauche du kendoka. Ce dernier cracha du sang. ( Cette attaque acheva de le faire sortir de ses songes). Tout au long du combat, il n'avait fait que contrer ou éviter les offensives, il ne pouvait se résoudre à porter la main sur sa chère mère.

Il observa la créature. Ces yeux haineux, ce sourire fou sur les lèvres … non, ce n'était pas sa douce kaa-san, ce n'était qu'une illusion, une imposture qui le retardait de son but.

- Défends-toi plus mon chéri, le nargua t-elle, ou je vais finir par te tuer !

- Mugen, les deux illusions ! Rugit-il, en réponse.

Aussitôt, le katana se dédoubla, le japonais empoigna fermement ses armes, tandis que sa « mère » prenait une posture d'attaque.

Yuu murmura un « pardon » à l'intention de la femme qui lui faisait face, il garderait précieusement les moments ensoleillés qu'il avait passé avec sa défunte kaa-san, mais il devait se battre s'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Le regard de Kanda s'assombrit, il jeta un œil à Road, perchée sur sa bougie, le spectacle avait l'air de la ravir au plus au point, la gamine léchait même une sucette.

Un sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, il n'allait certainement pas courber les chines devant un Noa en plus, il avait autre chose à faire avant de passer l'arme à gauche, et il vengerait l'affront que cette satané Noa avait fait au souvenir de Hitomi Kanda... _il se le jurait… _

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen, couché sur le torse du disciple de Tiedoll, la tête au niveau du cœur, une main plongé dans la masse bleuâtre (les cheveux) et l'autre ( la main maudite ) posé sur la joue –traçant de légers cercles il n'avait pas remarqué que la croix incrustée dans sa main s'était mise à luire d'une douce couleur émeraude.

Le symbiotique laissa libre court à sa tristesse, priant silencieusement ce Dieu souvent hait, le suppliant de lui ramener cet être si cher. _J'ai déjà perdu Mana, je ne veux plus pleurer une autre perte, je ne veux pas te perdre Yuu. _

Le corps de Kanda semblait se refroidir de minute en minute, Allen resserra sa prise autour du torse de son amant – se moquant d'aggraver ses blessures.

Il releva un peu le visage et, planta un chaste baiser emprunt de tendresse sur sa mâchoire, puis nicha son nez entre la jonction du cou et de l'épaule du kendoka, dans ce petit creux duveteux, il s'assoupit.

OoOoOoOooOOooOOooOOooOo

**Je ne veux pas te perdre Yuu**

_Tout est si lumineux …tant de blanc…je suis mort ? …Non !..Je ne peux pas mourir. Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé…cet assassin..Je DOIS vivre..Pour elle…et Allen…mon Moyashi…il faut..Que je retourne dans …les ténèbres..je n'ai rien à faire ici… _

_BORDEL JE DOIS VIVRE !_

OoOoOooOooOOoOoooOoOoo

Seul le bip incessant du moniteur troublé la quiétude des lieux. Les yeux de Kanda papillonnèrent afin de s'habituer à la trop forte luminosité avant de s'ouvrir définitivement. Il scanna vaguement la pièce, fronçant les ailes du nez à l'odeur d'antiseptique et les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua les perfusions plantées dans ses veines.

L'infirmerie… il détestait ça, son corps semblait peser des tonnes et son crâne aurait pu faire un tour dans un broyeur qu'il n'en serait pas surpris. Ajouter à tout ça, _il faisait bien trop_ _chaud_ grommela intérieurement le Japonais, _c'était quoi comme couverture ?_ Il baissa négligemment ses orbes pour tomber sur un blanc éclatant, _quoi encore du blanc ! __Moyashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

Sentant de légères secousses provenant de son super matelas aseptisé, le maudit releva sa bouille toute groggy pour se noyer dans un regard bleu familier.

- Kanda ? Murmura t-il incrédule, tu es réveillé ?

Des perles de cristal commencèrent à dévaler le long de ses joues, tandis que sur ses lèvres, un timide sourire se formait. Avec peine et effort, Yuu posa sa main ankylosée sur la joue d'Allen, remettant quelques mèches immaculées, derrière une mignonne oreille puis sécha la traînée humide.

Kanda était de retour, tout irais mieux désormais…

OoOoOoOoo **Deux Mois Plus Tard, après que la Congrégation fut attaquée par l'akuma niveau 4** oOoOooO

- Allen …oy Allen ! Réveil toi … Allen ! Debout sale moyashi ! aboya Kanda

- klhkjgbkgvkyfgvuiyhvfguf (traduction : laisse moi dormir en paix bakanda )

- Sors de ce lit, Komui nous fait demander … dépêche-toi !

Péniblement Allen sortit du lit, aussi gracieusement qu'un babouin glissant sur une peau de banane (un comble pour un singe ! ) , sous l'œil goguenard d'un certain manieur de katana. Suite à une toilette rapide, le couple se rendit au bureau de l'intendant Lenalee, Lavi, Krory et Mari accompagné de sa maladroite Miranda et de Chaoji attendaient également.

- Hey, vous savez ce que nous veut l'autre gus ? demanda avec humeur le grand japonais

Il avait un entraînement draconien de prévu, lui ! Allen à ses côtés, étouffa un bâillement puis s'adossa légèrement à une poutre caressant son ventre gargouillant, Kanda n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'arrête au réfectoire, il soupira lourdement, il avait faim …

- Je me demande bien ce que Nii-san, nous veut.

- Peut être une nouvelle mission supposa la belle Allemande

- A moins qu'il souhaite nous demander de ranger son bureau, _encore _suggéra Krory.

Un grand blanc s'installa, chaque exorciste avait blêmi, Lavi engloba, d'un œil inquisiteur, le vaste dépotoir chaotique qui l'entourait.

- Il en est hors de question ! s'indigna le roux, une veine battant contre son front, nous ne sommes pas ses esclaves !

- Moi, ça ne me dérangera pas le moins du monde…Chaoji boucla son clapet sous le regard noir que lui lançait le détenteur de Mugen.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et de grand projecteur éblouirent les exorcistes.

- Qu'est –ce que c'est ? s'enquit Allen, _une nouvelle attaque ?_

Le symbiotique s'apprêtait à activer son innocence lorsqu'une voix suraiguë et très familière retentit :

« Lady, Gentlemen and Beauty Lenalee ! Afin d'allier toutes les innocences à notre mission, afin d'éradiquer les méchants de notre Nation, afin de protéger les cafés et le short cakes, afin d'étendre mon génial savoir dans toute la voie lactée (demi-écrémé ).

Je vous présente le tout nouveau Komulin ! Viens à moi Komulin S-233 ! »

Le sol trembla un instant puis s'ouvrit en deux, telle une fusé supersonique à réaction nucléaire le robot jaillit, prenant une pose ridicule et scandant sans fin :

« Génial savoir ! Génial savoir ! Hip Hip ! »

- Nii-san, pourquoi est-il … rose flashy ?

En effet Komui, avait changé quelque peu le design de son super robot, le robot était toujours constitué de ses 8 ventouses de poulpe mais sa « tête » était maintenant ronde comme un ballon surmonté d'un gros béret rose pétant aveuglant s'accordant avec le reste du « corps ». Sur le « front » un « Lenalee 4 Ever » entouré d'un cœur s'y remarquait aisément.

- LAVI ! s'écria le savant loufoque, sale taaaakoooo ! Tu vas me rendre ma Lenalee et nous irons gambader dans un champs de marguerite au coucher de soleil ! Tu ne l'approcheras plus jamais ! Pervers ! Et vous autres, reprit-il, vous n'avez jamais compris mon génial savoir ! Votre punition est la MORT !

Et afin d'illustrer ses terribles menaces, Komui Lee éclata d'un rire machiavélique, digne d'un maréchal Cross, confortant Mari dans l'idée que leur Intendant avait _scientifiquement _perdu tous les neurones de la raison.

- Komui-san a du faire une surdose de café ! diagnostiqua Allen Walker, psychologue en Komuirologie, il réajusta ses lunettes et sur un ton des plus sinistres ajouta :

« Il nous fait une grave crise de _sister complex_, il faut immédiatement intervenir des idées ?

-C'est très simple, je suggère de le frapper jusqu'à évacuer tous les neurones déficients ,déclara le chirurgien Yuu Kanda, j'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut. De sa blouse blanche, il en ressortit un Mugen, dernière technologie en matière de bottage de derrière Komuiesque.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? s'enquit l'infirmière en chef, Miranda Lotto, la douce fleure prônait plus l'amour et la gentillesse que le massacre.

- A situation désespérée, mesure loufoque déclara théâtralement Lavi , assistant du chirurgien. Compagnon tous à vos innocences !

Kanda, Allen, Lavi et Mari activèrent leurs armes tandis que les infirmiers préparaient le lit d'hôpital et diverses pilules jaunes et vertes.

- Ne frappez pas trop fort, prévint Lenalee.

- Mouhahaha, je vais vous massacrer ! Le Chinois s'enfonçait dans son délire. Komulin S-233 ! Détruis-les ! Sauf Lenalee bien sur, ajouta t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Les huit tentacules du robot firent place à des canons meurtriers et commencèrent à canarder ses opposants, qui se mirent aussitôt à couvert.

- Ca ne vas pas être simple, où se situe son point faible déjà ? questionna Krory

- Dans le cou il me semble répondit Allen

- Mais ce modèle n'a pas de cou ! objecta Lavi

- Nous n'avons qu'à lui demander gentiment de bien vouloir nous épargnez !

**Une colonie d'akuma ailés passèrent **

**- Eh akuma niveau 2, comment vont les affaires ? **

**- Pas mal, je viens de revenir de vacances , tu connais l'Irak ? **

Les exorcistes fixèrent Chaoji intensément, se demandant par quel moyen cet alien avait pu descendre sur Terre.

- Destruction ! Détruire ! Bouhahahah ! Fer à Repasser ! chantonnait le robot ayant lui aussi perdu des boulons ( le robot étant à l'image de son créateur) .

- Il faut agir maintenant, la congrégation ne va pas tenir, s'exclama Mari, évitant de justesse un morceau de plâtre qui s'était détaché du plafond.

- Il n'y a pas quatre chemins ! Mugen ! Activation !

- Non Kanda, attends tu vas tout détru…

- Déferlement d'insecte !

OooooooOoOoOoOoOOoOOOooo

- Que …Que c'est-il passé ? s'exclama Reever, contemplant avec stupeur ce qui restait du bureau de Komui

- Keuf, keuf, Yuu-chan, t'as exagéré sur ce coup là ! remarqua le jeune borgne.

- Tchh … rétorqua Kanda

L'un après l'autre, les exorcistes s'extirpaient des décombres, tous couvert de poussière et de plâtre.

- Ah! Quel désordre, se lamenta la jeune Chinoise, où est Nii-san ?

- Je crois qu'il est passé par la fenêtre …

- Komui, a encore fait des siennes , il est incorrigible..

- Mais justement, on ne s'est toujours pas ce que Komui-san voulait nous dire.

- Nous allons changer de Quartier Général expliqua le scientifique.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Suite à l'attaque du Noa et de l'akuma niveau 4, il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici davantage et puis les membres de la congrégation augmentent, cet endroit deviendra bientôt trop étroit pour nous tous.

OoOoOOoOoOoooOoOoOoOOoO

- Hey Allen ! T'es prêt ?

- Oui, oui j'arrive !

Allen boucla ses valises et regarda une dernière fois sa chambre, il se remémora tous ces moments passés à la « maison », le long voyage qu'il avait accompli afin de devenir un exorciste à part entière, sa rencontre avec Yuu, Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, Krory et tous les autres. Ses peines et ses joies, il les conserverait précieusement.

Soudain deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille et un torse musclé se colla à son dos.

- A quoi penses-tu ? mumura Kanda.

- Rien, je songeais tout simplement

- Au QG ? il n'y a pas de raison à être sentimental …

- Donc la maison ne te manquera pas ? Même juste un peu ?

- Qui sait soupira son petit ami

Il déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe puis le lâcha.

- C'est l'heure, allons-y !

- Oui

L'exorciste sortit, suivit de près par Tim, les amoureux restés discret sur leur relation, bien que leur entourage se doutait ( ou savait ) d'un changement important.

Allen empoigna ses valises et les suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Accompagné de son amant, il sentait que les jours à venir seraient remplis de surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises mais il était prêt, prêt et impatient d'entamer ce nouveau chapitre, de continuer d'avancer et d'aller toujours plus loin.

Après tout, ce n'était que la fin d'un commencement.

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

**

**Lexique :**

**Kaa-san** : mère

**Nii-san** : grand frère

**Bakanda** : contraction entre baka (idiot) et Kanda

**Tako** : pieuvre ou poulpe (c'est ainsi que Komui surnomme tous les soupirants de Lenalee)

**

* * *

**

**Omake : **

**Tous les persos de DGM, habillés en tenue de gala, l'auteur au milieu de la foule **

Shadyy : **Voilà la fin, ça fait étrange de terminer une fic à chapitre, je suis légèrement émue, j'espère que la fic vous a plus jusqu'à la fin ( bien que je pense que ce dernier chapitre laisse vraiment à désirer ). Je remercie encore une fois toutes les gentilles lectrices de m'avoir laissé leur opinion sur réciproque.**

**A une prochaine !**


End file.
